Lucky powers: Yutaka's arc
by songoku2006
Summary: For most of her life, Yutaka has been the weak one. But now, this has changed for her. She will experience a dramatic change.


Disclaimer I don't own Lucky Star or any other references made.

Chapter One-Super…Yutaka!

(Outside)

Close to a house stood a girl, which looked to be in grade school. But she wasn't that age; she was about sixteen years old.

Yutaka shivered at a cold breeze.

"It's so cold," muttered the pink-haired girl, rubbing her hands.

She was staying with her relatives, because of her school. She didn't mind being with them, they were an interesting bunch to be sure. She only wanted to get some fresh air.

"Oh, I'm so jealous of Patricia-san," muttered Yutaka with a sigh. She didn't mind the exchange student, she was friendly enough.

It was that…she was so much taller than her. When she should be taller for age, but for strange reason she wasn't along with her older cousin.

Yutaka looked toward the sky. She gasped at seeing a shooting star. The small teen clasped her hands together to make a wish.

"I hope it comes true," Yutaka muttered at seeing the star slowly dissipate.

Yutaka started to walk home with a smile.

Because Yutaka didn't keep a close watch on the star, she didn't notice that it broke into two pieces. One part flew over Yutaka, sprinkling a bluish light on her.

Yutaka didn't notice the light landing on her. That went into her body.

(The morning)

Yutaka started to walk up.

"That was a good sleep," Yutaka muttered while getting up from her cozy bed.

For some reason, she had a better sleep than usual. She even felt better than normal.

"It's going to be a good day," Yutaka said with a smile.

The pigtailed girl changed into some lounging clothes. It was Saturday; she even had the whole house to herself. Everyone had their own chores to do today.

Yutaka went down to the kitchen to get some food to eat. Yutaka put together a simple meal. Yutaka eat her meal in peace.

"Thanks for the meal," Yutaka muttered after finishing her food.

With a hum, the pink-haired girl collected her dishes. She put them into the sink.

However, she felt an overwhelming want to drink milk. This made Yutaka shudder, she hates milk. But, the feeling intensified.

"A little wouldn't hurt," muttered Yutaka reserved.

With reluctance, she poured herself a glass of milk. Yutaka stared at the white substance. With a gulp, she drank the liquid.

Strangely, it was soothing to drink.

"That was…refreshing," said a confused Yutaka. The last time she tried to drink milk, it didn't agree with her.

"Maybe, this will help me get taller," said a smiling Yutaka.

However, she frowned at remembering that her cousin. Konata drink milk every day and she didn't grow any. She placed the used glass in the sink.

Suddenly, the pigtailed girl felt a sensation. It felt like her body was too small for her.

"What's happening?" Yutaka exclaimed at the unknown feeling.

Yutaka fell to the ground holding her sides; she felt something was too tight on her. Yutaka started to blackout, but before she knocked out. She heard a ripping noise and with it. She felt better.

(A few minutes later)

"Oooh," Yutaka groaned while waking up. She didn't know what happened.

She was feeling so good earlier that milk must have messed her up.

"I should have known milk doesn't agree with…me," Yutaka said confused. The room started to look different.

Yutaka stood up while looking around. Seeing nothing out of place, but it looked so much…smaller.

"I've must had a bad spell," muttered Yutaka, rubbing her head. Thinking is why everything looked like this.

However, she noticed it seemed a little cooler.

"Must be from being on the f-floor!" screamed Yutaka, embarrassed at only being in her underwear.

However on a better inspection, she noticed her body changed.

"I'm so big," Yutaka muttered in disbelief at the site.

Indeed, Yutaka had changed. She was no longer a short girl, she transformed into a five-foot six girl. Her hair grew longer also. Her pigtails reached a little past her shoulders.

Yutaka felt a sense of awe at looking her own body. Her childish figure that made her groan at was gone. In its place, full breast that were pushing against a pink bra, even her pink panties with a cute rhino on back. They were almost like a throng, when they were a little bigger on her earlier.

"I-I'm so different," muttered the changed teen in awe. She even felt so much stronger, never before had she felt like this.

She sweat dropped at seeing the remains of her clothes on the floor.

"I've must have ripped them. When I transformed," muttered the girl nervously.

Luckily for her, she was alone.

"Ow," Yutaka grimaced in pain. Her bra was too tight on her.

"I've never had that problem before," replied Yutaka scratching her cheek.

She needed to change clothes, but how. Her normal clothes might be too small on her. Then an idea came to her.

"Why not," replied a smiling Yutaka.

She walked off to a room, after picking up her torn clothes.

(A little later)

"Not too bad," muttered Yutaka, dressed in different clothes.

The clothes that she put on were Patricia's. It didn't look like any of Konata's clothes would fit her. The dark grey t-shirt fit snugly on Yutaka's frame. Even the beige cargo pants were a nice fit.

"I have to shop for a new wardrobe," muttered Yutaka with a hand on her chin.

Most of her other clothes were the same size as the ones she ripped off.

"Even if this is a bit of a pain, it's a nice one," replied a smiling Yutaka.

She felt better right now, much more than before in her life.

Yutaka chucked a little at thought when she will show off her new form to everyone.

"I wonder what they will say," muttered a smiling Yutaka. She may even be taller than her older sister.

Yutaka hummed while putting her hands in the cargos pockets. She started to walk toward her room, but stopped.

"What was that noise?" Yutaka asked at hearing a strange sound.

She looked around to find the noise. She started to get her hands out of her pockets. Her hands got a little stuck.

Yutaka pulled hard to free her hands.

*RIP*

Yutaka screamed. She ripped off the cargo pants. Exposing her borrowed panties, since her other ones were too small and…she never gets to wear _adult_ _ones_. Her size makes it very hard to get them.

The ones that Yutaka had on were a deep purple. The high brief helped to show off her new long legs.

Yutaka looked at ripped cargos, trying to see why they were ripped off.

"What?" Yutaka asked at seeing they were pulled off.

From the look of things, they were just pulled off. But, she wasn't sure how that happened.

Yutaka freed her hands, not sure at what to do.

"I'm home," a voice called out.

'Oh no, Onee-chan is back!' thought a frightened Yutaka.

The pigtailed girl tried to hide the destroyed cargos. She was a bit successful.

"Hey Yu-chan, where are you?" Konata called out from the hallway.

Yutaka was nervous about meeting her cousin, but she walked toward the door.

During her walk, she felt a sensation. She didn't pay attention to it.

"I'm here Onee-chan," answered a nervous Yutaka, coming out of Patricia's room.

"Hello Yu-chan," greeted a blue-haired girl that was a little taller than Yutaka's old form.

She had a red t-shirt with jeans.

Konata raised an eyebrow at seeing Yutaka.

Yutaka quivered, nervous about being different.

"Yu-chan," Konata spoke. "Why are you wearing one of Patricia's shirts like a night gown?"

Yutaka sweat-dropped and asked, "Huh?"

"I know you want to try different fashions, but you need to make sure they fit you better," replied Konata, confused.

Yutaka tilted her head.

"Anyway, I got some creampuffs that you like. There on the table if you want any," Konata said while walking toward her home.

Yutaka watched her cousin leave.

'What is she talking about?' thought a lost Yutaka.

She looked at herself and almost screamed. She was back to normal.

The once snug t-shirt acted like gown, she was swimming it.

Yutaka blushed at feeling her underwear slipping. With haste, she went into her room.

"What happened?" muttered Yutaka, after closing the door. She knows it wasn't dream.

Sadly, she couldn't think of anything. With sigh, Yutaka dressed into her normal clothes.

Yutaka folded the borrowed clothes and placed them on the desk. Yutaka sat down, thinking about her change.

'It happened when I drink that milk. Could that have done it?' thought the pink-hair, rubbing her chin.

That made sense, but that was regular milk.

"Could my wish have been granted," Yutaka muttered remembering that she wanted to be taller.

If her wish was granted, this might fulfill it. The short teen thought about it.

"Why not and try again," replied a curious Yutaka, wanting answers.

Yutaka got up and walked toward the kitchen. She poured another glass of milk, but didn't drink it there.

She went back to her room for her test.

"Okay, before I drink it. I'm going to make sure I don't ruin anymore clothes," Yutaka said quietly.

Yutaka found the biggest clothes she had and changed into them. Indeed they were baggie on her frame.

Yutaka looked at a full length mirror while drinking the milk. Done with her drink, she placed the glass on the ground.

'Let's wait and see,' thought Yutaka, waiting for anything to happen.

After a few seconds, the sensation came back. Yutaka held her sides, but this wasn't as intense. Was it because she was ready or getting used to it.

Yutaka watched as her body changed. Her baggy clothes were becoming tighter. The changing stopped and like before, she was much taller.

Yutaka winced in pain.

"My bra is too tight," muttered the pink-haired girl. She should have known this would happen.

Yutaka reached to unhook her bra, but.

*Snap*

Her bra's strap broke from her moving.

Yutaka blushed as her…_new assets_ bounced. She grabbed them.

'That's new,' thought the transformed girl with a sweat-drop.

Yutaka let go of her assets, she started to look herself over.

"It's real. I've grown beyond my wildest dreams," muttered Yutaka in awe.

All she had to do was drink milk. She stiffened at feeling her clothes creak a little.

'It's there again,' thought a confused Yutaka. Even though her clothes were snug, she didn't understand why they rip so easy.

Yutaka hummed in thought.

"Time for a test," Yutaka muttered walking toward a table.

The table was a normal one, nothing special. Yutaka picked up the table, with one hand.

'What!?' thought Yutaka in shock. This table wasn't that heavy before her transformation, but now. It felt like it was a piece of paper.

Yutaka put down the table and walked toward her desk. She lifted the desk with surprising ease.

"Impossible," muttered Yutaka putting down the desk.

When they moved it in here, it took both her uncle and sister to move it.

"No wonder I ripped Patricia-san's clothes. I'm so strong," Yutaka muttered in awe at her new found strength.

If she was strong, she will have to be very careful. She had another thought.

"If I'm this strong, then what about my other abilities?" asked Yutaka to herself.

It made her head spin. She never felt such freedom. She always had to be careful with her weak health, but with her new power. She didn't have to worry about it.

"I need to test my strength," Yutaka muttered while pacing around her room.

There was no telling what she could do, unless she does some tests.

"There's that park with a track near-by. I could use that with my track uniform, but before that. I need to get a sports bra that will fit my new form," Yutaka planed on what to do.

She needed to know what her limits are. She looked at the time.

"There is enough time to do it. Plus, it's not going to get that hot today," Yutaka said at looking at her clock.

It was barely eleven clock.

"No time to waste," said a determined Yutaka.

She waited for her transformation to wear off, which it did after a half-hour while waiting for it. She put together the needed clothes in a backpack.

"There are my gym clothes, hopefully they will big enough," said Yutaka checking over her things.

Yutaka nodded at everything being ready.

Yutaka started walking out the house. She let her cousin know she was going out for a while.

Konata gave her a reply for a safe trip.

(Later at a park)

Yutaka looked over the place. The park had some people, but they weren't paying any attention to her. Good.

The sun didn't shine that much, there was even a cool breeze.

"Perfect," Yutaka muttered with a smile.

The short teen walked into a restroom that was empty. Yutaka changed into her P.E clothes from school. They were the biggest ones she had. Yutaka changed in an empty stall; she put on the gray sports bra that she just brought.

Yutaka sighed at how big it was, but hoped it was the right size. She only guessed her other forms size.

"Here we go," Yutaka muttered while taking out her bottled milk.

As soon it was drunk, she started to transform. Yutaka finished changing and looked at herself.

"Good, it fits me," muttered a relieved Yutaka. The sports bra did fit her perfectly.

However, her PE clothes were a little snug on her, but will do. Yutaka put on her t-shirt.

"Time for a work out," muttered the pink-haired girl with a smile.

Yutaka walked toward the track for running, she stretched. Done with her stretching, she readied to run.

She gave the place a once over, everyone had left. Good for her.

Yutaka ran with all of her might. She was so fast that a dust cloud formed behind her. She struggled to control her speed.

"I've never moved so fast like this on my own," Yutaka said in awe.

She tried to turn, but slipped. Yutaka braced for impact with a tree.

*Bam*

Yutaka did hit the tree, but didn't feel any pain. However the tree buckled, it even splinted.

"I must be tougher in this form," muttered a sweat-dropping Yutaka.

She moved away from the bruised tree. Yutaka went back to her running. This time, she took it a little slower.

After a few minutes, Yutaka got the hang of her speed with jumps.

Yutaka cried out in joy at her high jump. It was about twenty feet.

"This is so exciting!" Yutaka exclaimed while landing. She didn't seem fazed from the landing.

She felt never felt so much freedom, heck. Barley anyone could do the things she just did.

"I've become super powered," stated Yutaka while flexing her arms.

It would seem her wish did come true, but in a different way.

Unknown to the pink-haired girl, she was being watched. By a small floating camera that looked made of various pieces, but still worked pretty good.

(Another part of town)

A darkened figure watched the footage of Yutaka's exploits, with unbridled curiously.

"So that where the other part of that meteorite landed," muttered the person.

From the why the person spoke, it was female.

The mysterious female hummed while eating something, deep in thought.

Around the darkened room various parts of electronics were all around. Some were newer, some older. But, they looked thrown away. Despite that, they were being worked on.

The female hummed in thought, she had been working tirelessly. Ever since this morning, she had over whelming need to build, anything to use her mind. After getting over the shock from the all the building, she realized what happened to her.

She was hit with a radiation of sorts, it wasn't deadly. She tested for it with her newfound gift. It only bestowed intelligence on her and Yutaka; she was given a powerful body.

"It must have happened when that meteor broke in two, its radiation must change us," muttered the person.

All of her theories approved that.

She hummed while looking over the works in-progress. She may have been smart before, but now. She was a genius.

Even her prototypes were very useful and it was made from junk. She congregated them from a local scrap yard, which was every difficult. Japan is very careful with its trash.

"So what to do?" questioned the female with a sigh.

She could easy make a ton of money with her work, but she didn't need that. She was doing fine at the moment.

She stared at monitor, seeing Yutaka change back to her normal form.

"She never did like milk that much, so it's a bit unstable with her," muttered the person rubbing her chin.

For some strange reason, the radiation reacted with milk. She drinks a lot of milk to help with her growth, but it didn't pan out the way she wanted.

"I'm curious what would have happened if one of us got the full amount," muttered the female, curiously.

From what data she was able to get, it would be a strong, intellect, person. Because the meteor broke into two parts, the reactions were different.

'Now there's something to do,' thought the woman with a devious smirk. This might be answer to her problem.

She might be able to extract the meteors radiation from Yutaka, safely if possible. Also, her curiously was awakened. What would happen to a person who got the full radiation?

"Time for me to work," muttered the woman while stretching.

But first, a little break was in order. She knows how to do that.

Even when with her playing around, dark thoughts sprouted from her thoughts.

To be continued

A/N, leave a comment or review on this Lucky powers arc.


End file.
